The Wilted Rose
by ThatMentalEagle
Summary: A casual walk through the grey area creates a whole new event that could change our duo, but in what way? T for possible events.
1. The green rose

(Hey guys and girls welcome to another story! We are now in the world of Ib, travelling through the cursed gallery. I hope you enjoy this new story as I will writing it, see you soon!

P:S: I will make appearances, sometimes)

Ib and Garry looked around through the grey space before seeing a path that hadn't revealed itself before, they noticed a man with a green rose kick a painting down a deep hole before smashing through to a light room. "It's alright Ib. As long as he doesn't see us, we're fine." Garry said, looking through the door. He lifted Ib up and walked along towards the light emanating from the door. Ib looked down and nudged Garry, who glanced at a wilted, green rose on the floor. It had one petal which seemed to be ripped at the top. Garry put the rose inside his pocket and continued through the door to find a weak, brown haired boy laying on the floor beside an orange katana. (Hi, btw.) Garry tapped him on the shoulder and received a faint groan from the boy who then coughed up blood and letting a tear roll down his cheek.

"Charlotte... Charlotte... Forgive me..." He mumbled, falling to the side. Ib ran back to a vase of water and popped the rose in, receiving a fresh green rose with 7 petals. Ib returned the rose to the boy who began to mumble more.

"Th... Than... Thank you." He muttered, reaching towards his katana and lifting himself up.

"Ah, good... Evening? Morning? Afternoon? Whatever, thanks for helping me. I shall not accompany you nor shall I leave you. If you require help, just say my name." The boy said, styling his hair and putting the katana on his back.

"What is your name?" Ib asked, looking at the boy.

"Samuel. Nice to meet you..."

The boy stated, putting a hand out to shake Ib's, who politely moved it away.

"I'm Ib, and this is Garry!" She cheerfully replied, looking up at her new friend. Samuel seemed to be just a bit shorter than Garry but obviously taller than Ib.

"Ah, Garry? Take this dagger. If either of you were to be hurt I wouldn't forgive myself." Samuel asked, pulling out a short, blue dagger which seemed to perfectly fit Garry's hand. Samuel continued through the illuminated room and Garry, with Ib, turned back into the grey space. Garry knew it would be better to look around more even if they go that way. They walked around a bit more before turning back towards the illuminated passage. Ib stepped in first and happily jumped while Garry stepped in. The path seemed to go on for a while, numerous paintings lining the otherwise naked walls. Continuing their walk they stumbled across Samuel's rose again. Garry sighed and put it in his pocket after making sure it had enough petals. They come across Samuel again five minutes later who took his rose from Garry. "Thanks, cig?" Samuel asked, pulling out a pack of 10. "Nah, lemon candy?" Garry replied, holding out a bag. "Hah, you're trying to quit? Good thing with that girl by your side. I've seen lots of people die before, she better not be one of them." Samuel said, twirling his katana and taking a piece of candy from the bag, popping it in his mouth. Ib looked at her candy and smiled, writing Garry's name on with a small pen and keeping it in her pocket. "It's better if you stick with us Samuel, I don't trust you on your own." Garry stated, looking at Samuel until he groaned and nodded. "Fine." He said. " don't expect me to talk much though."

Ib smiled at Garry and the three continued down the hall. Some ladies in red appeared from the wall which were swiftly eviscerated by Samuel's orange katana. Ib kept behind Garry's back, away from Samuel. The three continued through the lit path, which eventually led the trio into the violet area.

(Hey guys and girls! Sorry for not uploading but I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I hope you read the next chapter once it's out and I'll see you later!

Eagle out!)


	2. Picture not so perfect

(Hello guys and girls welcome back to the wilted rose! The trio continue and meet a loved character, as well as an argument between the new group! See you after!)

The trio walked through the calm area they had arrived in via the hallway. The violet walls seemed to go on forever as Ib was launched across the room by a short blonde girl. The blonde girl that had accidentally run into Ib stood up and, although stuttering, apologised quickly. "I, I'm so sorry!" The girl said, helping Ib up and extending an arm out towards Garry and Ib. "I'm Mary!" She said, a fiery passion in her eyes.

"I'm Garry. This is Ib and... Samuel?"

Garry said, looking around to see the brown haired boy, hanging from the ceiling while staring at the blonde girl that looked about Ib's age. Although he was upside down, his katana had not fallen to the floor. Samuel dropped down and became the only person to shake the extended hand. Samuel didn't say anything, just inspected her rose before walking forward, making the others continue. Ib and Garry talked to each other while Samuel and Mary asked each other questions.

"How many friends do you have?" Mary asked, looking up at the brunette.

"Not many, really. It doesn't matter how many friends you have, just how good of a friend they are." Samuel replied, letting a sad expression emerge from his heart.

"Some people you can become best friends with just by seeing them. They made me trust them by saving my life and I'll be honest, I've been on the tip of death's blade before but I've got back." Samuel said, a translucent tear rolling down his soft cheeks before Ib went to speak to Mary and Samuel spoke to Garry.

"Something seems a bit off with Mary, Samuel." Garry said, glancing at the blonde girl who hopped around Ib. Samuel nodded in agreement before being pinned against the wall by unbreakable vines which split the group into two. Garry helped Samuel pull his arm out and they succeeded, but Samuel's arm was definitely broken. Not only that, two small green petals now rested on the floor. "Samuel? Garry?" Ib shouted, unable to view through the vines. "We're fine, should we find a way around?" Mary said, jumping into the air, seeing only Garry's hair each time.

"Garry they'll be fine should we look for a way around?" Samuel whispered, looking over the vines to see a hopping blonde girl.

"I guess. Mary, Ib? We'll look for a way round, don't go too far!" Garry shouted, turning round while Ib and Mary continued ahead. Samuel quickly clicked his fingers and pulled his katana out, slicing the vines in one go before stumbling to the floor. Three petals fell off of Samuel's green rose and Samuel's breathing began to differentiate, causing Garry to pull him back and lay him on the floor. If doing this took petals off you, Garry couldn't let Samuel try again. Garry looked down at his ten petals and lifted up Samuel's orange blade before hacking down the rest of the vines, four petals falling to the ground. Garry went over the vase besides them and put their roses in, the petals instantly appearing on them.

ERROR::: MISSING CONTENT

ERROR::: MISSING CONTENT

Ib and Mary looked about what seemed to be a brown area before hearing loud steps behind them. Mary pulled out a palette knife she recently found but once seeing it was just Samuel and Garry, she put it away, waving at the two. They both looked at each other and tried to remember something, but what was it? The group walked over towards a stairwell before Mary asked Samuel to help her find her rose. Samuel nodded, telling the other two to wait where they were before Samuel and Mary stepped out the room. Samuel looked across the see a familiar yellow rose before feeling a small palette knife enter his arm. Samuel groaned and fell to the floor before Garry blast through the door, punching Mary and helping Samuel up. Samuel remembered that she was, in fact, a painting before realising Garry already told Ib.

Ib, Samuel and Garry headed down the stairwell and into the sketchbook. The three looked about and realised most things could be broken with Samuel's blade. Before that, though, the three sat in the fake sun and conversed, unaware of what the future had in store for them.

(Hey guys and girls thanks for reading! I know this story is a bit short but I really want to write more stories due to my previous absence of work. I don't have much to say so I'll see you, in the next chapter.

Eagle out!)


	3. One mistake

( hey guys and welcome back to the wilted rose. I'm so fucking done... I'm sorry but I lost everything of this chapter almost three times. Anyways, see you after.)

The blade sliced through a pile of vines. Samuel smirked and looked down at his green rose. He lit a cigarette and took a quick breath inwards before continuing through the door. Where would it lead him? He wasn't sure. He was looking for his friend, Charlotte. He brought her here and it should be his job to save her. He looked at the purple petals scattered among the ground. The door in front of him seemed to continue the small, purple trail. He hesitantly looked through before being pulled inwards, his rose losing all it's petals but one while screams emitted from the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel snapped out of his thoughts. The three walked through the sketchbook before reaching the toy box. "It looks endless." Said Garry.

"Let's test that." Samuel replied, picking up a drawn rock and throwing it down.

One, two.

"200 meters." Samuel said, proudly looking down. The three acknowledged that the key was down there, but Samuel was the only one to say something. "I'll go. Here, hold this." Samuel said, handing his orange katana to Garry and putting on a pair of gloves. He lit a cigarette and took a quick breath in. Ib coughed a little, but Samuel didn't notice. Samuel out his sword on his back and grabbed an edge of the toy box. Garry and Ib watched as the boy descended into the darkness, the only light being the dim redness of his cigarette. The two waited a few minutes before hearing a call.

"Elevator going up!" They heard before a platform blasted upwards, Samuel standing as if he was a god among men. Once Garry and Ib had stood on the platform Samuel pushed the lever with full force, launching them downwards quicker than light. The platform finally reached a stop so the trio got off, looking around. They looked about before Ib started frantically pulling out all her pockets.

"Ib, what's wrong? Is something missing?" Garry asked, Samuel turning around and withdrawing his sword. Before he could stop it, Mary suddenly stabbed him with the palette knife, blood spurting from his stumbled to the floor before seeing a tall blonde girl run towards him. His vision began to fade quickly and he grasped his katana, slicing through Mary's tender skin and blood pouring from what used to be her arm. He lifted himself and grasped his neck, looking down at his rose. There wasn't even half a petal. The other two grabbed him before looking back over at Mary. Her arm was back and she was holding a small, purple rose. Ib and Garry looked to Samuel, who was unconscious, before turning back to Mary. Charlotte briefly stepped out of the shadow before falling to the ground, Mary ripping every petal out in one fell swoop. She suddenly picked up Ib's rose before starting to fiddle with the petals. Samuel, his vision blurring, stood up and stared at Mary. "Don't take out those petals. Take my rose, put it in water and pluck out all the petals. Ib was your friend, but I wasn't in the time I could have been. Remember what I said about best friends? Take my rose, you love green anyway."

Samuel said. A tear rolling down his bloodshot eye, mixing into the pool of blood emitting from his neck. Mary thought for a moment before nodding and handing Ib's rose to Garry before pulling Samuel's green rose out and prancing away happily. Samuel's cut suddenly disappeared and Garry faced him to Mary's direction before he could see his friend's corpse. The three stood up and bolted down the hall before seeing an empty vase. Suddenly, Samuel felt a jab of pain in his heart, as if he was being stabbed.

"Loves me..."

"Loves me not..."

"Loves me..."

The three continued down the hall and Samuel began to slow down.

"Loves me not..."

"Loves me..."

Samuel fell to his knees, passing his blade to Garry and signalling him to continue. Ib sat next to Samuel, whose breathing had become scarce. Garry continued and kicked the rose out of Mary's hand before smacking her. She fell to the floor and Garry put Samuel's rose in the water before slicing through some more vines. Ib and Samuel caught up and Samuel took his sword. He lit a cigarette and took a long breath.

"Thanks. You alright?" Samuel asked, letting the ash from the cigarette fall onto Mary's unconscious body.

"I'm fine. Let's end this." Garry said, Ib nodding and Samuel taking in another breath of his smoke. The three ascended the short flight of stairs before seeing a very familiar painting. Garry pulled out his lighter but Samuel lowered his hand. Mary came charging in and Garry held her down while Samuel approached her painting. Mary screamed in agony as Samuel sliced through parts of the painting, hurting the copy of her in Garry's hands. First her arms fell off, then her legs, then her stomach was impaled and finally, Samuel sliced her throat, walked over to the other Mary and spit on her before flicking his cigarette over to the painting, her body rising in flames in an instant. Samuel walked down the stairs while the other two looked on in horror. The three walked down multiple flights of stairs before what appeared to be the painting that led them here.

"Fabricated world?" Samuel said, smirking before jumping back, the frame disappearing. Garry and Ib jumped in before looking back at Samuel. Samuel took a step back and prepared to jump in before seeing someone in his peripheral vision. He turned to face her.

"Charlotte?"

"Where are you going? You promised to find me! Come on, the exits this way, hero!" She said, pointing to the right. She began to walk off while Samuel caught up and tried to grab her before his hand went through her body. He took a step back but the frame re-appeared, Garry and Ib gone. Samuel turned to see Mary, who was holding his katana and held a photo of his dead friend.

"Boys never learn." Mary said, swinging the katana and slicing Samuel in half.

(Hey guys and girls thank you so much for *yawn* reading and I *yawn* hope to see you next time!

Eagle out!)


	4. One down

(Hey guys and girls welcome back to The Wilted Rose. This is the final chapter including Samuel properly for the next... *mumbling* about 6 pauses the side arc of the story and continues the main story, so please enjoy!)

Samuel slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at himself and began to think.

"Aren't I dead?"

"Didn't Mary kill me?"

"Where am I?"

He thought about these three questions while he stared at the vines around his arms and legs. His sword was just out of reach, on a table nearby. Samuel continued to struggle moving until a familiar blonde girl skipped over to him. She did seem slightly older, however and looked about Samuel's age, maybe just a few weeks younger.

"You've slept for a long time." Mary said, lifting his sword and twirling it.

"You're supposed to be dead, bitch..." Samuel muttered, coughing up some blood.

"Oh, so you can still speak? Good." Mary said in a surprised tone.

"Look, I'm going to tell you this slowly so you can understand. You're close to death, seeing as I mostly cut you in half. Your pitiful rose only has one petal, two if you count the one that I will use to control your mind. I replenished your rose, and then plucked off the petals. No body problems, except for your lungs. It's been what, seven years? Oh, seven years HERE, I decide how quickly time goes. You're going to be my slave, help me with people I bring here blah blah and blah. If I connect your second petal to my rose, I can control you. So... Here goes nothing!" Mary explained, plucking a petal from Samuel's wilted rose and putting it onto her own, causing Samuel to begin smiling. Mary threw Samuel's rose into a vase and walked over to Samuel. She leaned in close, kissing him on the lips before punching him in the face.

"That's how Garry made me feel, you know. Loved, but then he beat me down." Mary said, slyly smirking before kissing Samuel again and cutting him loose. Samuel dropped down and rubbed his wrists before lifting his sword into the air. Instead of putting it on his back, however, he sliced off Mary's hand which held his rose. He lifted the green flower and putting it back in his pocket. Mary screamed and fell to the floor, her vision blurring with the pain. Samuel sliced her legs off and left her on the floor, squirming and crying in agony before lighting a cigarette. He stomped on her fake rose and walked over to the painting titled Fabricated World before smashing the frame with his katana. He stepped into the painting and closed his eyes, re appearing inside the gallery.

"Wait, what was I doing just then?" Samuel said to himself, spinning round to look at a large painting. He has no idea why, but a tear fell from his right eye. He wiped it off and turned round. Samuel approached a flower sculpture, upon closer inspection it was labelled the 'embodiment of spirit'. He couldn't focus on it however, because of two people excitedly hugging each other. Samuel walked over to the two in anger, he couldn't focus on the art.

"Excuse me, Garry, Ib, can you stop shouting?" Samuel asked, before taking a step back.

"Wait, Garry, Ib?" Samuel said, looking at the familiar two.

"Samuel, you got out!" Ib said, running towards Samuel before he pushed her back.

"Samuel, you know it's us, she just wants a hug." Garry said, looking into Samuel's eyes which seemed to be filled with more hatred than Mary's.

"You two bastards left me to die." Samuel stated, punching Garry in the face and smacking Ib before walking away. Garry tried to grab hold of him but like Samuel with Charlotte, his hand sunk through his body, and Samuel faded away. Garry and Ib looked at each other and headed for the exit to find Ib's parents. On their way however, they stopped to see a painting which they hadn't noticed before. It depicted a brown haired boy with an orange blade touching a painting containing a blonde girl with a pink rose. Garry looked down at the title and the two began to tear up, reading the four words they dreaded the most.

'A dead boy's dream'.Garry opened his purple wallet and found a stack of money from lottery earnings and walked over to the gallery owner.

"Excuse me sir, but can I buy the painting titled 'A dead boy's dream'?"

Garry asked, looking sadly at the owner. The man reluctantly nodded and walked over to the painting, unhooking it from where it stood and handing it to Garry. Garry and Ib said goodbye to each other before exchanging numbers and hugging. Garry carried what was left of Samuel while Ib skipped over to her parents before looking back.

(I know it's a short chapter but I'm really busy so I'll see you guys next time!

Eagle out!)


	5. Escape

(Hey guys and oh my god, where the fuck have I been? I'm so sorry but I've been so busy since my birthday, I'm currently on holiday in Florida and my hours are messed up and higgity fliggity floo what the heck am I saying? Here's some more wilted rose that takes place in multiple locations so enjoy!)

Garry's apartment

Garry pulled his key out of his pocket, slamming it into the lock and twisting before swiftly opening the door. He took the key out of the front door and locked it before walking into his front room. He moved a box of macaroons (mmmm... Macaroons) off the table and put the painting that was underneath his arm across the flat surface. He created a make shift frame for the art work and put it inside, framing it on an empty wall. He slowly entered the kitchen, gazing at the clock which read 10:47pm and turning on the kettle. Pulling open the cupboard he grabbed a packet of pop tarts (I love pop tarts) and putting them on a plate. He poured himself a hot chocolate (my heaven) and entered his bedroom, looking about at the red wall that surrounded him at all four sides. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and took a bite of his s'mores pop tart before collapsing onto the bed, snoring loudly and getting comfortable quickly. He had many bad dreams that night, ranging from the gallery and Charlotte's death to afterwards when Samuel faded away before his eyes. These dreams, however, were interrupted by a phone call requesting Garry at A&E.

Ib's house

Ib stepped into her room and took off her school clothes, putting on some red pyjamas and sitting on her bed, reaching for her lace handkerchief but remembering she didn't have it. "Dammit Garry, I told you I could clean it!" She said sadly, holding tightly onto the lemon candy he had given her. Ib sat there for a long time, thinking over the events of today. The gallery, Mary, Charlotte, Samuel, Garry. The memories were fresh in the brunette's head. She lay back and dozed off to sleep, repeating three names over and over.

"Garry, Samuel, Charlotte. Garry, Samuel, Charlotte. Garry, Sa..."

Ib said to herself slowly, falling backwards and mumbling until she fell asleep.

Fabricated World

Charlotte stood up. It didn't take long for her to regain her vision and see where she was. Mary lay on the floor, dismembered and moaning, looking towards a torn painting. It contained a silhouette of both Mary and Samuel. Charlotte tore the painting to separate the two and burnt Samuel's half. She wasn't sure whether to forgive or hate Samuel, but she knew he had to die for what he did. A few hours later Mary was reborn by fixing her painting and killing that copy. Mary rubbed the bruise on her arm and looked up.

"I would let you out of here, but your friend's a little to pissed off to allow that." Mary said, sipping a drink and staring at the crumbling roof. Charlotte decided to join in, and there were now four eyes fixated on the cracked roof. "What happened while I was, well, dead?" Charlotte asked, looking around the dark room.

"Well, I was killed twice, Samuel and you became paintings and Garry had the real world paintings. Sorry for killing you, by the way." Mary explained, fixing the cracks in the roof with vines. "Oh, and that sword over there is the one he used to rip my body apart. Now you can't die, you can break any of his obstacles."

Mary added, pointing to the Orange blade lodged in the wall. Charlotte nodded and pulled out the blade, taking a few practice swings and smashing through the wall.

?

The sound of fingers repetitively tapping against the chair echoed throughout the seemingly infinite room as stacks of paintings burned in front of Samuel. He was bored. Being the master of your own dimension was cool, but there was no one to play with. Sure, he had brought people into his dimension but they were all so careless and stupid. He lit a cigarette and took a breath of its smoke. He heard constant crashing and sighed. Charlotte crashed through the wall, and raised the Orange katana towards Samuel. He smirked and flicked the sword miles to the left, while flinging Charlotte into the roof. He sat back down on his throne and added the 'fabricated world' painting to the fire. Samuel pulled out his laptop and began to type.

**'Return To the Death School'**

Was that an alright title? He wasn't sure. He looked back up at the blonde girl who was stumbling towards him, carrying a small blade. He instead lifted up the fabricated world painting, and flew Charlotte through it.

"You don't need to die, I know how painful it feels. Say hi to Garry for me." Samuel silently mouthed, flinging the sword back towards him and catching it, putting it besides him and bringing Mary towards him and launching her through the painting as well. Grabbing the sword, Samuel stabbed him self and jumped through the painting, preserving his memory and destroying the twisted gallery.

Guertena exhibit

*crash* *bang*

Loud sounds echoed throughout the gallery as the visitors shook about. People stared at one another before seeing three people fly out of a painting. There were two, unconscious blonde girls and one greatly mutilated brunette boy. A nearby man called 119 while a woman called 110, both getting police and medical assistance to the scene.

Garry's apartment

Garry thanked the woman over the phone and put his coat on, running down the apartment building's stairs and hopping in his car. He twisted the key, started the engine and slammed on the accelerate, heading towards the hospital as quick as humanly possible.

{8 minutes, 37 seconds later...}

A&E

Garry shot through the front door and ran to the main desk, informing them of the call and they led him down the ward corridors. It wasn't before long they were standing in a long room containing two very familiar people.

Garry walked towards Mary, who was sitting upright.

"Mary, how the hell are you here? Garry asked, looking over to Charlotte, who was still unconscious.

"Well, Samuel got us out, but..." Mary began, but started to mumble and turned to look at Charlotte.

"He died on the way back. Sword in chest and landing on his front was a bad combination alone, as well as not being supposed to leave. We're sorry, we know you were good friends." Mary continued, looking down with an expression of guilt. Garry didn't know how to react. He was angry at Mary first, then at himself, then pitiful for them both.

"You're here anyway now, Mary. Have you made any friends yet?" Garry asked, a start of a smile emerging.

Still feeling guilty, Mary replied sadly, stating that "it doesn't matter how many friends you have, just how good of a friend they are."

"Have you seen Ib?" Garry asked, looking about.

"They called her, so she'll be here soon, I'm tired, so please stay and keep an eye on Charlotte." Mary said, yawning and laying down, holding tightly to Garry's hand. Garry nodded, and sat between the two girls. It hasn't been a minute before Ib arrived.

"Garry? What happened to them?" Ib asked, running to Charlotte's side.

"Don't touch them! Mary's fine, she's just asleep but Charlotte's unconscious. And uh..."

"Where's Samuel?"

"He's not... He isn't... He.. He killed himself." Garry eventually answered.

Ib's eyes widened and tears slowly formed a stream along her face, she couldn't hide it, she knew what had happened. Garry pulled her in for a hug and they both sat there, crying together.

"Umm.. Excuse me? Are you Garry?"

A nurse asked, making Garry slowly nod. "Someone informed us you need this package and that you would be here." She explained, handing him a long black box and quickly leaving.

"What's inside?" Ib asked. Garry shrugged and opened the box which contained two different boxes, and a note. Garry looked at the note before rubbing his eyes and looking again.

"Hey there Garry and perhaps Ib. I have a lot of explaining to do but I do not have enough time to write this. Under the box labeled number 2 is my diary.

Paintings never die,

Samuel."

Garry and Ib looked at eachother before opening box number one, pulling out Samuel's blade and reading another note.

"You don't even know how many I traveled through to get this thing."

Garry chuckled and put the sword back and closed the box, opening the second box.

"Are those macarons?" Ib asked, looking at the small pastries."

"Yes, but only plum and strawberry flavoured ones." Garry answered, looking down at the red and purple macarons.

"Garry?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know why there's only plum and strawberry."

"Why?"

"Maybe it's my bow and your hair?" She stated, messing around with Garry's hair and accidentally pushing it off his covered eye, showing a large scar across the right side of his face.

"Garry are you.. Are you.."

"I'm blind in my right eye, yes. But that doesn't matter, we need answers, so we need to read Samuel's diary." Garry answered, picking up the diary and opening it.

Ib seemed to be more focused on Garry's eye, but they started to read anyway.

(Sorry guys, bit of a cliff hanger but don't worry! It will be back soon, but I'm going to be writing a story for Borderlands in the near future, so be sure to check it out if you're a fan of those games! I'm going to be taking a break from both this and shipping so I'll see you guys soon!)


End file.
